dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-97.47.128.230-20160620233031
Theories on characters: Wilson - 27 year old scientist who has figured out a potion for fast beard growth, before Maxwell had made him the first "subject" for his evil world. After that, he was not so gentleman-like anymore, he was agitated and scared, so he would release his anger out on other things. Willow - 16 year old pyro who burned down her hometown, looked for a new home after surviving the wilderness. For a few years, she stayed put with fire, but when Maxwell took her, she had lost it. She built herself a lighter and would burn things to calm her down as the second subject of Maxwell's. Wolfgang - 31 year old circus "super strong guy", he never had a real home. He was used to feasts to make him stong and ready, but due to a lack of exploration, he was always paranoid of the dark. Maxwell realized that he would be perfect, strong, but scared. Wendy - 13 year old girl who was abandoned by her parents at a very young age along with her older sister, her sister died trying to protect her. After that, Wendy was never afraid, as she carried Abigail's special flower, she would use her blood to meet her sister, and Abigail would protect her because she was too young and weak to defend herself. WX-78 - Maxwell's shadows stole all of Wilsons stuff, including a blueprint for a robot, in the spare time that he had, Maxwell built him, and gave him no remource, love, or any emotion. when he sent him into that world, Maxwell forgot a few kinks, and WX-78 figured out how to fix himself and make him stronger. Wickerbottom - 58 year old librarian, who read many books in her days and learned lots of things, she learned how to write and publish books herself. She put forbidden knowledge in these tomes, and preformed magic work. That is why Maxwell sent her to his world, Woodie - 34 year old lumberjack who had found a magical axe while in a forest one day, she would talk to him, it made him feel comfortable, but he didn't know that she gave him a terrible curse, he would turn into a beaver on a full moon, and needed to have wood in his diet to survive. Wes - 14 year old french boy who was always pampered until Maxwell had taken him, he was enslaved by Maxwell to entertain him. Maxwell was displeased and threw him in his world. Wes was not used to surviving on his own, so he had a hard time working to survive. Wigfrid - 21 year old viking actor who was so obsessed with the stage, she became her character. Maxwell took her because she was strong and fearless. Webber - 10 year old boy who was eaten by a spider, but the spider never wanted to hurt him, he was rejected by society because he looked like a monster. He accepted Maxwell's offer to go into his world because Webber thought he would be accepted there, the spiders there were friendly, but he was still a monster to other creatures. He felt accepted enough and let his spider outside and human inside work together to survive. Maxwell - (Unknown age) He was orfaned at a young age and grew up with hatred. In his later days, he preformed the devil's work and created monsters. He made his own world and needed subjects, he took many and forced them to try it. He had befriended Charlie when he first started magic at a talent show he told her to watch over them and keep them in check. When Maxwell got a taste of his own medicine, he hadn't realized how weak he had become, sitting around for years had made him fragile, but he knew this world, which comforted him a lot.